Webkinz: A Day At Grandpop Titans House
Summary Mickey has to go to his grandpop's house while his parents are away. Story Mickey is left at Titan's House because his father is going to the booger bar and his mom is going out with her mom and family. As soon as he gets there Titan play an old card game know as Joke Card Game. Mickey wins every game since Titan thinks there all funny. Titan then offers Old Man Root Beer and Old Man Beer to Mickey then laughs because he's too young for that. Mickey Gets Old Man Root Beer then complains that's it's missing stuff so Titan gets it for him. Mickey goes to bed after eating banana soup. When Mickey wakes up he claims to have a headache for watching to much Joke Or Google. Mickey gets dressed and Starfire confesses that he's sleeping in her room when she was a child. Titan gets mad when She mocks him for sucking at the game, so when they leave he vowels to send them a million games. Webkinz Location Living Room * Old Computer ** Titan's House ** Booger Bar (Mentioned) Gallery Facts Nintendo is at the booger bar. Joke or Google is run by Blueberry who would appear in Webkinz fight part 2 First video to showcase that Mickey is a momma's boy Transcript Titan: My grandson is going to be coming to my house to stay his mom, His dad is picking to the booger bar and his mom's going to hang out with her sister and her mom. So, he's coming. Mickey: Grandpa! Starfire: Be good Mickey. Oh and dad? Titan: Yes. Starfire: Mickey, make sure you feed bananas stuff. Mickey: Bananas. Starfire: Thank you. Mickey: What should we do first Grandpa? Titan: Let me show you some old games. That I did when I was your age.... Here it is called ok you tell me a joke and if I laugh I lose and you win ok. Mickey: Ok. Titan: You read me the card. Mickey: Did my dad pick your mother's booger? Titan: Ha ha ha ha ha. You won. Mickey: Old people suck at games. Titan: Ok my turn, What did a potato do on Christmas day? Say why. Mickey: Why? Titan: Because it was round. Ha ha ha. Mickey: I don't get it.... I'm hungry Titan: You won every game. You must be very good you must have practiced. Mickey: Like I already told the audience Old people suck at games... I'm hungry. Titan: Ok would like some old man root beer or old man beer. Wait your to young for that ha ha ha... Here you go. Mickey: What is this? Titan: Root Beer. Mickey: You forgot the bananas. Mickey: You forgot the Pineapple. Titan: Who does. Mickey: You forgot the coconut... I want bananas. Titan: I'm tired of this. Come here. Mickey: I think it's time for beddy byes Titan: Beddy byes? I didn't even feed you? Mickey: This may take a while. Titan: Here you go banana soup... Shh he's sleeping. Mickey: ugh I have a headache. I watched to much Joke Or Google last night... I think someone gave me too much beer. Titan: Mickey your mom's here get dressed. Get out of your underwear. Mickey: I'm in my underwear don't look! Starfire: Mickey your sleeping in my room when I was a child... And I love the game Grandpop always looses at it. Titan: Because the jokes are funny come on you people can't you laugh at one joke. Starfire: Anyway time to go. Titan: I'm going to send a million games to their house. Unknown: Mail mail for mickey. Starfire: Open it up Mickey It's from grandpop it's a million of the games. Card: What do you get when a potato rolls in the snow? Because it round.Category:Video Category:2009 Category:Webkinz Category:Mickey Category:Titan Category:Starfire Category:BKTWebkinz